


The Prodigal Lover Returns

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys Kissing, First Time, Getting Back Together, HP: EWE, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started this for the 25 Days of Harry/Draco Christmas Challenge over at the livejournal group Slythindor100 </p>
<p>Draco returns home after 5 yrs of being away in France... can he and Harry make ammends for the past or are they doomed to repeat their mistakes??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is based upon a picture prompt, a chapter each day is supposed to be posted... it may take me a bit longer but I'll try to have it done before December is out. Thanks to those who decide to read along. 
> 
> Story contains Slash pairing so Please Do Not Flame!! Story is explicit overall because I'm not sure if it'll contain smut but I'm hoping it will. LOL  
> I will add tags as I introduce any kinks or whatnot... look to the tags before reading each part just in case you have squicks!! <3

Draco had dreaded this day… He’d dreaded it for five long years. Coming home to London hadn’t been an easy decision but he’d stayed away for far too long. Draco swallowed back his nerves as he approached the manor’s steps. 

The house held too many memories for him. Memories of a horrific war, yet sadly it was the happy memories that haunted him most and caused him pain. This mansion was where he’d fallen in love with Harry and dreamed of building a life with him. Sadly, that dream had had to end.

Draco felt a tiny hand tugging at his sleeve, bringing him out of his maudlin thoughts. He looked down at his tiny companion, her nose starting to turn pink from the cold and he smiled.

“Is this granny’s house?” Mira asked him.

“Yes, this is it; Malfoy Manor, where I spent my childhood.”

“It’s so big.” She whispered.

Draco had to laugh at that; she was right, the mansion was rather large, obnoxiously so really.

“That just means you’ll have loads more fun exploring it all! Think of it as an adventure, for the both of us!” he said as he bent down to her level and kissed her on the forehead. His fingers curled around her gloved hand and he squeezed it tight.

And with those fateful words, they trudged hand in hand up the front steps; Draco and his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

It’d been a solid week since Draco had arrived with Mira in tow and still he’d yet to stray past the manor’s stone walls… 

Draco sat staring out the window, watching the flame of the candles flicker against the dark night sky. He barely heard his mother when she entered the room.

“Mira’s asleep; perhaps you should try getting out.” 

Draco turned at her words. He could feel their implication.

“I don’t think I’m up to it. I think I feel a headache coming.” He whispered, another lame excuse easily falling from his lips.

Narcissa gave him a determined look, her lips pursed together firmly. She moved closer, nearer to the light and could see the fear upon his face.

“You have to face him sooner or later.” She stated. “Sooner might be better.”

“I don’t think so, mother.” He persisted.

“How much longer do you think you can keep her a secret?” 

Her question caught Draco off guard and he found himself backing away.

“I didn’t come here for this mother!” he said in a panicked voice.

“No, you didn’t. You came here because I was too sick to take a portkey. My magic’s been a bit erratic. If not, you’d still be hiding away in France, now wouldn’t you darling?”

“It’s for the best.” He insisted.

“Best for whom?” his mother questioned. “Mira’s four years old, she’s already asking questions!”

The look on Narcissa’s face seemed almost angry and hurt. Draco knew she was only thinking of Mira and what she thought was best for her but he couldn’t do this, she had to understand that!

“I’ve explained it to her. I told her she’s special, that’s why she grew inside daddy instead of a mommy. She knows she doesn’t have a mother.”

Tears came unbidden as Draco spoke of Mira’s birth. It seemed like just yesterday he’d carried her inside of him. She’d been an unexpected miracle caused by powerful magic and Draco couldn’t bring himself to regret any of it. Mira was the greatest love of his life.

“She has no mother but she does have another father… and he deserves to know about her!” 

Narcissa’s words cut Draco to the quick. He didn’t want to hear them. He didn’t want to face the truth lying within them.

“She’s a Malfoy! Why would he want anything to do with her?” Draco bellowed loudly.

Narcissa took a step back but only momentarily. Her next words were quietly spoken but they rang loudly in Draco’s mind.

“Because whether you want to believe it or not, he loved you Draco. Maybe not at the end, maybe not in the way you wanted him to, but he still cared and you owe him to care back.”

Draco was quiet as his mother’s words taunted him. She left him alone in the candlelit room, tears streaming down his face, knowing she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter here is where we start to get into the mildly explicit parts... hope you continue to read. :D

Draco’s mother had been more right than he’d wanted to admit. During the day he could hide from the past ghosts. Mira kept him preoccupied with her laughter and the antics of a mischievous toddler. At night the house haunted him with its memories…

Long lost visions of him and Harry taking walks in the garden or having tea on the patio had Draco’s heart aching for the past. But the room that held the most scars was the library. Draco had done his best to avoid that room, up until tonight.

He entered the darkened room and the memories came flooding back like an emotional damn had broken loose and Draco became caught in the eye of its storm…

They’d been secretly dating for several months once the war ended, neither of them exactly sure just what had pulled them together. They both knew that eventually they’d have to go public and it made them both wary. Hearts were guarded on both sides yet neither of them had been happier. They’d vowed to take it slowly and they’d kept their word right up until that one solitary night that burned bright within Draco’s memory right now.

London was notorious for its sudden showers and they’d been caught in the midst of an impromptu downpour. To avoid Lucius they’d taken shelter in the library, its roaring fire a remedy for their chilled bones.

Harry had been the first to strip out of his wet clothes and Draco had tried hard not to look at his naked skin. But Harry’s fingers tugging at his own soaked robes had surprised him and he’d been helpless to resist. He’d found himself losing his inhibitions as Harry’s mouth sought out his own. Deep down Draco had known it was a mistake to give in but his head had been clouded by the feel of Harry’s fingers traveling eagerly upon his body.

Their coupling had been sweet yet almost desperate, as if they’d both known it could never last. Lucius’ trial and Harry’s new found celebrity loomed over them like the dark storm clouds. Having sex that night in the library had been a lone ray of sunshine amidst the sudden gloom that had overtaken their relationship.

Draco still recalled that night vividly. From each sweet kiss down to every brush of Harry’s fingers upon his skin, it was all seared firmly in his memory. After all, it was the night he’d lost his virginity. Draco had been nervous but still he’d welcomed the feel of Harry’s tongue and fingers as they’d stretched him open upon the library’s large oak table. Draco had born the pain of his first time without remorse and they’d fucked right there amongst the books. Each and every thrust carrying them far from the responsibilities of the real world, transporting them to a magical place where no one existed but the two of them.

Draco had never felt closer to Harry. That night he’d felt truly loved.

That was the night when Mira was created…

That night had changed everything between them. They’d fallen asleep together in front of the fireplace, warm and content, both of them happy in blissed out love. But the next morning had brought nothing but awkwardness. Harry had wanted them to go public with their relationship but Draco had known it was only out of that inane sense of Gryffindor responsibility and he’d refused. They’d of course argued; Harry had gotten angry and left. 

Two days went by without a word between them and when Harry had shown up at Lucius’ trial the awkward feelings had continued. Harry’s testimony left Draco feeling like he owed the man. Harry’s offer to help while Lucius was in Azkaban had only intensified Draco’s feelings of distress where his gratefulness was concerned. His ego was bruised. He wanted to prove himself without Harry playing the ever loving hero at every turn.

Somehow his relationship with Harry leaked to the papers and Draco was suspicious of his lover’s hand in the matter. That had them arguing once more and it of course blew up in Harry’s face. The negative comments from the press were more than the newly sung hero could handle and finally he backed off, leaving Draco on his own to face his surprise pregnancy. Knowing what the press would make of it all, Draco had kept it a secret, fleeing to France. 

Busy making a life for himself and his daughter, Draco had never looked back. Until now…

Suddenly, Draco was overwhelmed by his feelings. He needed to escape, needed some air. Before realizing what he was doing, he found himself apparating onto the steps of the Leaky Cauldron. There was a slight chill in the air. Draco pulled his cashmere jumper up around his chin and pulled the pub’s door open. Everything about the dingy bar was the same, not a change in all these years. As he stepped forward to order a drink he found himself bumping shoulders with another wizard. He looked up and was startled by the dark green eyes looking back, the same green eyes that haunted his memories.

Harry seemed just as surprised to see Draco. His hand wrapped tight around Draco’s wrist as he stopped him from walking away.

“Draco, where the hell have you been?”


	4. Chapter 4

“I’ve been in France.”

Draco’s answer was automatic but inside it irked him that Potter would even ask him.

“But why would you care?” he bristled and pulled away.

Reaching the bar, he ordered a holiday drink and tried hard to ignore Harry’s presence, still poised behind him.

“Really, Draco…? You’re the one who left town.” Harry’s voice sounded angry almost hurt.

Draco turned around, drink in hand. He didn’t need this confrontation right now. He pushed past Potter and took a seat at the far side of the bar. But of course, Harry followed him to the table, sitting down uninvited.

“What the hell is your problem, Malfoy? Why are you acting like this?”

“Because in the end, you weren’t there for me!” Draco retorted with barely controlled rage.

“I wasn’t there? Do you forget the part where you were being a stubborn prat?” Harry responded.

It figured… of course it was all Draco’s fault! The ever perfect hero couldn’t be expected to take the blame! Draco shook within with indignation. He wanted nothing more than to hex the man fifty ways to Sunday but it wouldn’t do to cause a scene.

“This isn’t my fault.” Draco answered evenly.

“I never said it was, entirely, we both had a hand in it. I backed away to give you space. I can see now that it was the wrong decision but I can’t undo it. By the time I tried to fix things, you’d up and moved without as much as a goodbye.”

Draco was taken aback by Harry’s candidness. He’d expected to come back home and find the man had moved on. Instead, here he was, desperate to fix things between them. He took a sip of his drink, the peppermint a soothing comfort. 

“Draco, do you know how hurt I was to find you gone?”

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I had my reasons.”

An uneasy silence spread out between them before Harry finally broke it.

“Whatever it was, I would have helped you.”

“Well I didn’t want to be your charity case!” Draco replied tightly.

Harry seemed surprised by his answer. He reached out to take Draco’s hand but he pulled it back. He couldn’t do this again, couldn’t go through hoping and wanting only to be disappointed and heartbroken.

Harry pushed both his hands through his messy dark hair and sighed loudly. He left the table to get a drink but returned only moments later. He slid in beside Draco this time, his heat an almost welcome memory from the past.

“What was it? What made you leave?” Harry said quietly.

Draco shrugged, “I had to fix my life.” He answered vaguely not wanting to tell Harry about Mira.

Harry was thoughtful as he took a few sips of his own drink.

“So did you?” 

“Yeah… yeah, I think I did.” Draco replied with a half-smile plastered upon his face.

From there the conversation turned amicable. They spent the time drinking and catching up as if nothing had ever happened between them. Draco told Harry about his practice in France. He had an animal clinic there and it was thriving despite the tarnished Malfoy name. Seems Potter had also done well for himself. But of course, Draco had never doubted he would. Surprisingly, Harry had chosen not to join the Aurors and was instead playing seeker for the Montrose Magpies. 

Neither of them brought up their sordid past again and after a couple hours they’d downed a number of drinks. Draco was feeling a bit tipsy as he walked out the door with Harry. Potter offered to see him home but Draco refused the offer. Instead, they walked around in the snowy London streets, the chill only sobering them up slightly. 

The mood for the evening was light and carefree right up until Draco almost slipped. Harry’s reflexes were quick and he caught him by his elbow, their faces mere inches from each other.

“Draco…” 

Harry’s voice came out breathlessly just before he moved in closer. Lips brushed lightly against one another and Draco found himself gasping. His lips parted instinctively and Harry’s mouth pressed down harder. Without thinking Draco found himself succumbing to the desperate kiss. Harry’s lips were soft and moist against Draco’s mouth and the kiss lingered on. 

It was like they’d stepped back in time and were reliving a page of the past. In fact, it was almost like Draco had never left…


	5. Chapter 5

Draco’s fingers traced down across a row of glistening icicles that lined the outside of the Manor. He’d only just arrived back from his eventful night out. It was dark out, probably sometime early morn and the chilled air had him mildly shivering but Draco had no intention of going inside just yet. He was far too upset by the evening’s events.

Harry had kissed him. And surprisingly enough, Draco had kissed him back. It’d only been a few brief moments that their lips had met but it’d been long enough to change the mood entirely. Potter had stepped back, whispering an apology. He’d been visibly shaken and Draco had been too shocked to know how to respond.

They’d both averted their gazes and the awkward nervousness had been excruciating. This wasn’t how Draco had pictured his coming home. He’d assumed there’d be wands drawn and hexes thrown. Or possibly, a battle of angry words and wills. Maybe even a stony wall of silence. Anything but this…

The heat from that one kiss had seared through Draco’s insides and he unwillingly longed for more. He turned toward Harry, hopeful that he might get his wish but instead he faced a regretful man. Clearing his throat, Potter was the first to speak.

“We’ve both had too much to drink tonite, I should go…” And with that, Harry apparated out of sight, leaving a confused Draco alone upon the deserted London streets.

Draco had been in a daze ever since. In fact, he was surprised he’d even made it home. He pulled his jumper up tight around his chin and began walking around the vast grounds, his anger and ire growing with every step. How dare Potter? How dare he give Draco hope only to rip it back at a moment’s notice? This was exactly why Draco hadn’t told him about Mira, he wouldn’t have her emotions toyed with as well!

His anger began replacing the pain threatening to well up but it couldn’t hold it back entirely. Tears streamed freely down Draco’s face, growing cold upon his cheeks as he fought to keep them in check. This was why he’d left for France! Dammit, he didn’t need Potter! At least he didn’t want to need him.

Draco found he was back at the side of the house where he’d first apparated home. The pain rose from within, threatening to take hold completely but Draco refused to let it. His fist made contact with the silvery slabs of ice and he watched angrily as they shattered into pieces… just as his heart had done when Harry walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry awoke the next morning, still troubled by events of the night before. Running into Draco had been unexpected, kissing him was unbelievably shocking and the whole affair had left him in a state of confusion.

It’d been five long years since he and Draco had ended their relationship. A relationship that neither of them had asked for or to be truthful had wanted. Harry had felt he owed Narcissa a face to face thank you for her part in helping him defeat Voldemort. He’d also needed to return Draco’s wand. His arrival at Malfoy Manor that first time had been awkward. The cheerful mood had been a bit forced but they’d all managed to be in a room together without wands being drawn.

It had been Draco’s unexpected owl asking him if they could be friends that had intrigued Harry into visiting once again. They’d called a truce against their petty arguments; the war having left them both changed in spirit and convictions. Surprisingly, they’d found they had loads in common and the disagreements became fewer as they days progressed.

It’d only taken a couple weeks for the friendship to turn into something more. Harry had always known that being with girls was awkward for him and even though he still found some women attractive, being with Draco had felt somehow more right for him. Those comfortable feelings were what had led him to finally kiss the man. Draco hadn’t seemed shocked by his advances and so had begun a whirlwind romance.

Harry had never been happier than he’d been that summer with Draco. They’d spent the bulk of their time at the Manor and amongst the muggle sections of London, anything to keep their tryst a secret. Harry was the one who’d actually begged Draco to go public with the relationship but Draco hadn’t wanted to risk unnecessary backlash. It was like he was always waiting for Harry to leave him.

That thought had been the furthest from Harry’s mind. In fact, it’d been quite the opposite and Harry had been contemplating spending his life with Draco. Yes, he’d loved the man enough to risk it all… he’d wanted to marry Malfoy. Although the emotional part of their relationship flamed brightly, the physical part was a gradual burn with Draco forever keeping Harry at bay because he feared his rejection.  
Harry could still remember their one night in the Manor’s library. He’d felt the power of their magic as they’d come together as lovers. Harry had never felt closer to anyone than he did that night with Draco. He’d been completely enthralled by Draco’s kisses and touches. Making love to Draco hadn’t scared him away; it’d only made him long for more. 

The next morning he’d been even more persistent about going public and Draco had accused him of having ulterior motives, of only doing it out of a sense of responsibility. He’d confessed his feelings for Draco but the stubborn prat had dismissed them as misguided. Later at Lucius’ trial, Draco had let his pride rear its ugly head and refused to let Harry help him and his mother. Harry had tried forcing the man’s hand by leaking their relationship to the press but that had only further angered Draco and the negative reactions of those around them had only made it worse. 

That’s when Harry had backed away and given Draco his space. In hindsight, he knew he’d given the blonde prat far too much space. That had been a huge mistake on Harry’s part but he’d also been dealing with his well-meaning friends meddling in his love life. There’d been countless arguments and so called interventions along with a series of set up dates that Harry had had to contend to. By the time he’d gotten back to Draco to see if they were all right, he’d been long gone. Narcissa had been cold with Harry. She’d informed him that his affair with her son was indeed over, that he’d ruined enough of Draco’s life already and that Draco didn’t want him back.

Walking out into the kitchen, Harry reached out to grab a fresh pumpkin pasty from the tray that Kreacher had pulled from the oven. It was warm and spicy but his mind was distracted. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip, the bitterness of the strong brew helping to awaken him.

Taking another bite of the pastry in his hand, his thoughts turned again to last night. That kiss, that incredible god forsaken kiss! Draco had seemed so willing and compliant. If Harry had ruined his life then why was he back and why had he allowed himself to be kissed?


	7. Chapter 7

Draco tried hard not to think about Harry in those first few days after the kiss. It was a harder task than one might imagine. The manor teemed with memories of the man and every time he looked at his daughter, Harry shouted at him from within her lovely countenance. 

Draco was sitting in one of the high backed chairs in the manor’s parlor sipping a mug of hot Irish coffee. He was lost within a good novel, every so often looking up to glance at Mira who was playing dolls in front of the roaring fire. It was only the faint yapping of his father’s hounds that had him escaping the warmth to investigate the cold outdoors.

Outside he finds the two burly dogs barking against the property’s surrounding gate. It takes a few minutes to realize they have someone treed up against the wrought iron carvings. He can just make out a shock of dark brown hair, who the hell could have gotten through the wards?

Draco strides quickly through the newly fallen dusting of snow. He knows he shouldn’t be surprised by who he finds there but still he can’t believe his eyes. Harry seems only slightly agitated by the dogs unpleasant welcoming. 

“Who the hell do you think you are, Potter? You can’t just invite yourself onto my property unannounced!” Draco says in a furious tone. He’s seconds away from pulling out his wand.

“If I’d told you I was coming, would you have allowed me here?” Harry asks impertinently. 

“Probably not… but that still gives you no right!” 

Draco can’t believe the audacity of the man! 

“I wanted to talk, Draco.” Harry states as he gestures toward the dogs. 

Reluctantly, Draco calls them off, sending them back into the house.

“They never did like me much.” Harry says with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“Obviously, they have an impeccable sense of intuition.” 

“Really, Draco…?” Harry says, shaking his head side to side while sighing deeply.

“I want to talk about the kiss.” Harry finally says.

Draco gives him a hard look. He doesn’t want to do this. He can’t do this. He knows the aftermath will be too great and he doesn’t have the strength to fight.

“Please, Harry, don’t ask me to do this again.” Draco voices aloud.

Harry is looking at him with an almost morbid curiosity. He seems unsure what to do but then reaches out to take Draco’s hand before speaking. Draco knows he should pull away but something in Harry’s eyes is so heartbreaking that he can’t bring himself to do it. Harry’s fingers trace nervous paths across the palm of Draco’s hand and it sends chills up his spine.

“Why do you keep pulling away from me?” Harry asks.

Draco is shocked by Harry’s words and it makes him pull away.

“I’m not the one pulling away here! You’re the one sending mixed signals!” Draco cries out.

He turns to go back into the house and like the brazen Gryffindor he is, Potter follows him. More words are exchanged between them. Each of them accuses the other of being the cause of the kiss and its heady aftermath. They come close to blows but each refrains from escalating the argument. 

They’re unaware that their shouts have grown louder and attracted attention from the rest of the house. 

Neither of them hears Narcissa and Mira enter the room. Draco is shocked when he sees them. This is his worst nightmare come true.

“Daddy, why are you shouting at that man?” 

Draco looks at his daughter, standing there holding his mother’s hand. Then he looks back at Harry. He can see recognition in Potter’s face as he looks into Mira’s emerald eyes, the same eyes that look out from his mirror every day. 

“Mira… honey… why don’t you and granny go out into the kitchen for a snack?” Draco suggests, his voice trembling. He watches as they leave, his gaze lingering as they walk down the hallway.

He’s afraid to face Potter… afraid of what he’ll find waiting for him.

“Draco, is that your daughter?” Harry says in a whisper.

Draco can only nod silently. 

“Draco, is that _my_ daughter?” Harry continues.

Draco doesn’t know what to say or how to act, he only knows what he feels and that’s complete and utter terror.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one was so short... it was a hard prompt to write for plus I just wanted to get something written so you weren't kept hanging for too long. I'll try to update again soon!! Thanks to everyone reading along!! :D

Harry had been devastated… no make that simply annihilated.

Nothing Draco could have done to him would have been worse. Harry had seen the little girl with the bright green eyes, the eyes that resembled his own. She had the Malfoy blonde looks but those eyes had once belonged to his mother, Lily. There was no denying, the little girl was a Potter…

How could Draco do this to him? After everything they’d shared! How could he simply hide the fact that he’d been pregnant? Why hadn’t he told Harry? There had to be a good excuse for such betrayal but Harry couldn’t even begin to fathom what the hell it could be!

Harry had never felt so angry, so out of control, so abandoned and in despair as he had in that moment standing in the middle Malfoy’s foyer. Not since blowing up his aunt and sitting on the streets worried he’d be kicked out of Hogwarts, the only home he’d known had this jumble of feelings been foisted upon his heart. He remembered being picked up that night by a strange purple bus called the Knight Bus. He’d been whisked away to the Leaky where the Minister himself had met with him, assuaging his fears.

This time Harry felt none of that hope. All he felt was complete and utter loss… all these years and Draco had been keeping her from him. He’d missed her first steps, first words… and so much more. How could Draco have done this to him? 

Harry had wanted nothing more than to hex the man into oblivion and he’d felt his hand poised upon his wand. Instead, he’d chosen to leave. Not even waiting for Draco’s answer because his hesitation had been his answer. Harry had known the truth before he’d left… the little girl was his. He’d turned and walked out the door, knowing he was too angry and hurt to do this right now. He’d deal with Malfoy once he calmed himself down, once he got over the shock of knowing he was…a father.


	9. Chapter 9

It was obvious that Draco had felt remorse because it was only half an hour before Harry heard the familiar Eagle Owl scratching at his window. He’d been a bit gruff with the bird as he’d pulled the cream coloured parchment free from its foot. The bird’s feathers had ruffled up in indignation and Harry had felt guilt for treating it so badly. He was angry at Draco not anyone else. He offered the disgruntled fowl a few owl treats before opening the scroll sealed in wax with Draco’s familiar dragon symbol.

_Dear Harry,_

_You must be angry and you have every right to be after what you’ve discovered this morning. I can’t begin to apologize for my actions but please try to understand that I had my reasons. I truly thought I was doing the right thing at the time. Please see it in your heart to set aside your ire so we can meet and discuss the matter at hand. The park bench where I gave you the pendant, it’ll be both private and public enough that we won’t cause any scenes and can still resolve our issues. Send word with my owl of a time that is convenient for you to meet me._

_Yours Regrettably and Sincerely,_

_Draco_

Harry’s fingers crushed the paper in hand. He was still angry and his thoughts relished in pretending it was Draco’s throat he was squeezing. His next thought was of the little girl… his little girl. He had to fix this with Draco. He had to be a part of her life, especially after he’d already missed out on so much!

Slowly, he unraveled the crisp thick sheet of parchment. He reached for pen and ink from a nearby desk and quickly scribbled down a date and time. His fingers trembled with both nervous excitement and barely contained rage as he attached the scroll back upon the bird’s foot. He watched as it flew out into the bright daylight, carrying the fate of his future within its grasp. Tomorrow night couldn’t come fast enough he pondered in silence.

****************

Draco hadn’t been surprised by Harry’s swift reply. He shivered as the winter air settled upon him. He was in an old sector of London waiting for the former hero to arrive. Harry wasn’t late; Draco’s anxiousness had him arriving early instead. He paced nervously in front of the wooden bench, wearing a clean path within the hard packing of snow.

Harry’s eventual arrival had Draco gulping back years of guilt. The look upon Harry’s face was one of disgust and barely controlled fury. Harry sat down upon the wooden bench, pulling his grey trench up around his face to ward off the winter chill. Draco wanted nothing more than to sit down next to the man but he feared it’d be an unwelcome move.

“I know saying I’m sorry won’t fix things but…” Draco began timidly.

“But nothing… Draco how could you?” Harry interrupted.

Hurt showed across his dark features and Draco felt like he’d been kicked in the gut. Harry was right of course. Not telling him about Mira all those years ago had been to protect them both but he really should have come clean once he’d returned to London.

“Harry, I’m sorry… I can’t take it back, I wish I could.” Draco spoke softly, his voice trembling with raw emotion.

Draco looked away, embarrassed by the tears beginning to form. He was shocked by the sudden feel of Harry’s arms surrounding him. Draco didn’t bother fighting the embrace; instead it had him giving into the onslaught of emotions he was feeling. Harry silently held him for a few moments, letting him cry before moving to pull a hankie from his pocket. As he pulled the cloth from his coat, Draco caught sight of a familiar item. 

It was the silver dragon Draco had given Harry as a present while they were dating. The eye of it still a glittering green as it swayed on its long chain. Draco’s shock at seeing the pendent couldn’t be concealed. Harry didn’t say a word at first. He just wiped away Draco’s tears and pulled him back into his arms. Draco’s head was tucked beneath Harry’s chin as he held him. 

Finally, Harry voiced huskily, “Yeah, I kept it. I didn’t ever want to forget.” He whispered, his embrace tightening around Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short... sorry but I'm trying to finish before the end of the month but we'll see... hope everyone's still enjoying the pace of the story. Almost halfway there... Hope everyone had a lovely holiday!! <3

The pendant’s weight has never felt heavier within Harry’s pocket. It grows warm as his fingers wrap tight around it. He grips it within the confines of his coat as he pulls Draco close and whispers the telling words.

“Yeah, I kept it. I didn’t ever want to forget.” 

He can feel the change in Draco’s body as he tenses within his embrace. Harry pulls back to look into Draco’s cool blue eyes. The glistening of still more unshed tears is apparent and Draco seems wary.

“I thought you didn’t care.” He whispers low against the quiet of a cold winter’s night.

Harry feels uncomfortable as he twirls the silver dragon within his thumb and forefinger nervously. How does he keep Draco from realizing the aching longing that’s filled his heart ever since his departure all those years ago? He can’t risk getting his heart broke once again. He pulls the metal pendant from his pocket, its bright green stone gleaming beneath the streetlights.

“I kept it as a reminder… a chilling reminder of how you broke my heart when you walked away”

Harry can feel the weight of his words almost immediately as they’re being said. Draco’s demeanor becomes icy, almost distant as he pulls himself away from Harry’s grasp. Harry can feel his own regret as Draco’s warmth leaves him, making him shiver with the cold. He wants to take them back but knows he can’t risk it.

“When can I meet her, Draco?” Harry questions the blonde.

“Is that wise, Potter? Mira and I will be leaving after the holidays.”

“She’s my child too, Draco. I have a right! You’ve already taken so much from me, you owe me this!” Harry demands.

It takes a moment but finally Draco concedes. 

“Fine, you can meet her but we’re not telling her you’re her father… at least not right away!”

Harry doesn’t like Draco’s terms but knows he has little choice in the matter. He can’t have Malfoy disappearing again, not when there’s so much at stake this time. He leaves only after making arrangements to visit the Manor again. Finally, he’ll get to meet his daughter.

Later, arriving back home, Harry trembles with emotion. His fingers wrap around the tiny dragon inside his pocket, its edges pressing hard into his skin. Recalling his words tonight, he clings harder to the tiny pendent.

Yes, he remembers… how could he ever forget… the first and only great love of his life?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is running so late... Thanks to everyone reading along. I'm trying to get it done as quickly as possible but I don't want the story to suffer for being in a hurry. I just want everyone to know I'm not abandoning it. I have other projects in the works as well but I will get this done!! :D

Pacing slightly, Harry waited…

Draco had agreed to meet the next day. Mira was only being told that Harry was a close friend of her father’s and they were spending the day together. He’d balked at being seen together in a Wizarding locale so Harry had chosen some spots in Muggle London for them to visit. The plan was to visit the pet store, have lunch, and then they’d finish up at the Muggle cinema. 

To say Harry was nervous about spending time with Malfoy and his daughter was an understatement. Harry was good with his godson Teddy; he only hoped he could have an equal rapport with his own child. He’d missed so much of her life already. Knowing Draco, everything hinged on this visit going well.

He watched as the couple finally approached. Draco looked breathtaking in a cashmere trench coat. The dove grey color adding to the pale blue in his eyes and Harry was blown away. He had to swallow back the desire and emotion welling up from within. They stopped in front of him and Harry found himself ignoring his former lover to bend down in front of Mira. She was a beauty, her blonde hair shimmering in the winter sunlight. She had a gloved hand tucked tight within her father’s. Her green eyes took Harry in with inquisitive intensity.

“You must be Mira. I’m Harry.” Harry said softly as he held out an introductory hand.

Mira seemed reluctant. She looked up at her father for approval. A quick nod from Draco had her venturing a hand, albeit timidly, toward Harry. He grasped her tiny hand as gently as possible and smiled at her. He was happy to get a shy smile in return. Standing up he turned toward Draco.

“I thought we’d start at the pet store. I hear they’ve got a new shipment of Ferrets in for Christmas.” He said pointedly, smiling as he watched Draco’s uncomfortable twitch.

The visit to the pet store went well. Mira seemed enthralled by all the animals. She even began warming up to Harry, forgetting her initial hesitancy towards him. Harry even convinced the owner to let Mira hold one of the fat guinea pigs and watched as she giggled while it nibbled at her fingers.

Lunch was a bit more difficult as Draco complained about the Muggle cuisine. Mira however was smitten by the tiny nuggets of chicken and the plastic princess that came with her meal. Draco finally quit his grumbling and settled quietly into the booth to eat his fish sandwich. Midway through their meal, Harry took Mira off to play in the restaurant’s large play yard. 

Holding Mira in his arms as they slid down the bright purple slide, Harry looked up to find Draco watching them. Harry caught Draco’s gaze and held it for a moment. That moment was like a time turner, like they’d captured a bit of the past. Mira tugged at Harry’s sleeve, pulling him back and his attention was again on her. He picked her up, pulling her tight to his side. Her laughter filled the air as they jumped into the pit filled with colorful plastic balls. When Harry looked back, he wondered if he’d only imagined it.

Because whatever he and Draco had shared a moment ago was now long gone…


	12. Chapter 12

“I want that one please.” Mira said as she pointed at the sweets in the bright yellow packaging.

Harry had to grin as he indicated to the woman behind the movie’s concession stand. She added the rather large packet of M&M’s to their growing order of popcorn, fizzy drinks, and sweets. Harry was determined to spoil Mira this afternoon and it served Draco right for keeping the child away from him these past few years. Harry paid for the myriad of snacks, let Draco deal with the sugar fueled frenzy that came later.

Mira already seemed to have an exuberant excitement about her as they walked into the darkened cinema. She seemed thrilled to enjoy her very first Muggle picture show. Her sudden energy was contagious. Only Draco hadn’t seemed thrilled as he’d eyed the brightly colored characters upon the movie’s poster advertisement outside the theater. He hadn’t seemed convinced by the one eyed green monster or his blue furred companion but it seemed he also had a weakness for not telling Mira ‘no’. 

The lighting was already growing dim as they made their way into room seven of the movie house. They walked carefully down the aisle toward the front, led by a slightly hyper Mira who wanted to be sure to see well. Draco seemed uncomfortable as he usually did amongst Muggles. Seems some things never changed, Harry chuckled to himself.

They took off their coats and settled into the plush velvet seats. Mira firmly stuck to Harry’s side while her father was forced to sit on the other side of him. Harry handed Draco the oversized bucket of popcorn they’d purchased and helped Mira get settled into her seat with her soda and candies. It was only a few moments before the trailers came on advertising other assorted movies for viewers to watch, then came their featured film. He watched as Mira sat mesmerized by the brightly colored characters and the magic of moving pictures.

Harry almost forgot Draco was there as his attention was held by the tiny tyke by his side. It was only when he reached for a handful of popcorn that he felt the other man’s fingers brush against his own. It sent a spark of electricity and magic coursing through him but he was quick to cover the reaction. 

Several minutes into the film, he felt Draco’s arm creep up behind his head. Harry wasn’t sure if it meant something or if it was just pure instinct for the man. Whatever it was, Harry didn’t protest it and found himself almost snuggling into the arm laid across the back of his neck. The dark allowed them to finally relax on this outing. Harry was glad for the blanket of anonymity what with Draco’s arm around him and their knees bumping against one another in the dark. In fact, Harry even swore he felt Draco’s fingertips brush across his hair a few times but he dismissed it as wishful hoping.

Once the credits rolled and the lights rose bright and powerful around them, the awkwardness settled in. Both he and Draco looked like deer caught in the face of headlights as they quickly tried to break apart. Mira seemed not to notice luckily and she pulled upon Harry’s hand talking excitedly about the show. 

They stepped out into the daylight, the evening light blinded them and fresh snow blanketed everything in a pile of white. Harry looked over at Draco and caught he blonde’s eyes. Draco gave him a half smile and Harry had to wonder at all this. If not for the passing of a few years, would this not make the quaintest of pictures? Them on an outing with their daughter, who knows, perhaps he and Draco could have had it all…or could they?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's still reading along with this... sorry its so far behind but I'm working on getting it done as fast as possible!!

Harry and Draco walked silently together with Mira sandwiched between them. Her tiny hands were hooked within firm grasp of both men and it made Harry long for more time with them. He’d missed out on so much and he wanted desperately to make up for the loss but Mira didn’t even know who he really was.

The icy ground crunched beneath their feet as they continued on to a muggle park. At Draco’s protest they rented sleds to use upon the snow covered hills. Mira was a bit nervous at first but soon she gave in and sat upon the wooden sleigh in front of Harry. Draco stood at the top of the hill declaring they’d break their necks on the contraption. Wind rushed through their hair as Harry and Mira whizzed down the hill at high velocity. At the end, Mira was giggling like mad, and much to Harry’s relief declaring the ride to have been loads of fun. 

As they began the tedious trek back toward the top, Harry felt a large amount of snow hit him in the shoulder. He looked up and saw Draco standing where they’d left him. Only now the blonde was holding a handful of snow, packing it tightly into another large snowball. He aimed it and threw, this time hitting Harry squarely in the chin. Harry got a mouthful of the cold wet substance while Mira stood laughing at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco readying another volley. This time Harry was ready for him and ducked just as the snowball came flying down at him. Harry cast aside the sled he was carrying and quickly filled his bare hands with the icy snow. He barely had time to get it packed and thrown before another of Draco’s shots hit him again in the shoulder. They went back and forth like that, each landing a fair amount of shots. 

Mira stood on the sidelines, watching and cheering them on. Harry felt a bit of snow trickle down his back and he’d finally had enough. He ran up the hill and pushed Draco down into the nearby snow bank. Draco let out a surprised yelp as Harry’s body pinned him to the cold ground. They were both covered head to toe in snow. Their cheeks were rosy with exertion and their clothes mussed from the impromptu play. They were both laughing loudly as Draco struggled to get out from beneath Harry. But Harry was determined to win their little wrestling match.

It was only the feel of Draco’s arousal hard against Harry’s thigh that had him letting go. Harry gave Draco a questioning look but the blonde was quick to turn away, focusing his attention on Mira. Harry couldn’t deny what he’d felt. He could no longer deny the chemistry that still lingered between them. He could admit it gave him hope. 

Harry could admit it was something he wanted. He could admit it… but would Draco?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco rids himself of his hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile but I am going to complete it as promised. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!! :D

Their small group was chilled to the bone by the time they arrived back at the Manor. They’d spent near to an hour out in the winter weather, Harry and Mira sledding down the hillside whilst Draco watched cautiously from above. Mira’s cheeks were a bright rosy red by the time they’d finally had enough playing. Harry and Draco had shared several damning looks between them but both refused to acknowledge the growing attraction.

The manor was a lot cheerier than Harry remembered; its walls adorned festively with pine garlands that were dotted heavily with sprigs of red holly berries. It added a Christmassy charm to the afternoon and Harry found himself longing for it not to end.

They were in the midst of removing their snowy outerwear when Narcissa greeted them at the Floo. She immediately suggested taking Mira to the kitchen for some warm hot chocolate. Harry was sad to see the little girl go but promised her they’d spend more time together soon. Mira seemed overjoyed at the prospect. 

Once Narcissa left with her small charge Harry felt the tension in the room multiply by tenfold. Draco stood staring into the flames of the fireplace, quiet and withdrawn. His body language seemed unapproachable but then again, Harry wasn’t one to give up on what he wanted. He moved closer and placed a tentative hand upon Malfoy’s shoulder. Draco turned with a startled look in his blue gaze.

Harry’s fingers traveled slowly down Draco’s arm in a wordless invitation. Draco let Harry’s fingers tangle within his own and Harry pulled him forward till their bodies touched. Draco reached out instinctively to grasp at Harry’s muscles. Not a word was said as their lips collided in a tentative dance.

It was a soft kiss, their combined uncertainty guiding it in a slow methodic rhythm. It only lasted a few moments but it was enough to give Harry added hope. Maybe that’s why he was so surprised by Draco’s sudden withdrawal. 

“Potter… I can’t…” he whispered.

Harry wasn’t about to let Draco give up on them so quickly. He wasn’t imagining this! He’d been feeling this thing between them all day long! He knew Draco wanted this too. What the hell was he so afraid of?

“Dammit Draco… I know you want this!!”

Harry reached out to caress Draco’s cheek and he could see the blush his touch left in its wake. Draco tried looking away but Harry caught his chin within his grasp and pulled the man forward for another kiss. Draco barely struggled as he let the kiss deepen this time. Instead of soft and shy, this new kiss was altogether desperate in its hungering. Harry’s hand reached upward to pull at the back of Draco’s hair in a soft tug and he was rewarded with a needy groan escaping Draco’s throat.

Harry had been right, Draco did want this. He wanted it just as much as Harry did. There was no mistaking Draco’s desire as he pressed himself forward against Harry’s groin. And as Draco’s fingers began traveling upward beneath Harry’s jumper, Harry couldn’t help himself, he had to smile victoriously into the crook of Draco's neck.


End file.
